A Desert's Rose
by lynne1923
Summary: Kahona is attacked and Sakura is the only one left alive. Once found mortally injured outside of Suna, her life take a big turn. Can she fix the wounds and handle what is to come? Rated T for now. Sakura and Gaara
1. Prologue

++++++ Prologue +++++++

*********** Sakura's pov ***********

I sobbed as I watched my best friend get stabbed in the heart right in front of me. She gasped, eyes wide, and stumbled to the ground. Her eyes filled with tears as she slowly died. The attacker kicked her dead body and walked to his next victim. My sorrow turned to anger and I struggled against the man holding me. He snarled and tightened his grip on me. I brought my knee forward and swung it back, slamming my foot into the man's groin. He gasped and let go of me. He fell to the floor and gasped. I pushed a little bit of chakra into my foot and kicked the man. When my foot connected he went flying into the remains of the hokage's tower. He fell limp and I turned and took off toward the forest.

"Oi!" I heard the other man yell. I pushed myself and flew threw the forest toward the only other place I could think of, Suna.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Yes yes I know I have another story! My mind is just flowing with amazing story ideas! Well after I post everything for this one that I have written my mind is going to be only on Blood Blossom! I promise! **

**Well thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!**

**Random Poll Questions: Who would you want Sakura to couple up with?**

**1. Sasuke**

**2. Naruto**

**3. Gaara**

**4. Neji**

**5. Kiba**

**Thank you, once again, for reading!**

**Lynne1923**


	2. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

++++++ Chapter 1: lost and found +++++++++

********** Gaara's pov ***********

My heart ached as I looked at the picture on my desk. The picture was of my first love Bytina. In the picture where five people. Me, Bytina, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru. Bytina clung to me with a big smile framing her face. Her long brown hair flowed down her back and her bright blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Temari had her arms wrapped around Shikamaru, her fiancé, and was smiling while Shikamaru looked at her with a loving look on his face. Kankuro beamed at the camera with his goofy grin and held up two fingers for the peace sign.

I flipped the picture over so it could not be seen. She had left me and there was no need to think about it no matter how much it hurt. I had finally found love only to have it torn away from me because she fell for another man. A rich man from another country. A man who was not a monster. My thoughts were right about love. It is just a useless burden. It is not needed.

"Kazakage-sama!" A voice rang out as my office door flew open. In came my assistant Kenji. I looked up and eyed him. His brown hair was a mess and his green eyes where flooded with worry.

"What is it, Kenji?" I asked. He took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"We found a very injured person just outside of the gates and went to retrieve the person and where attacked! Kankuro-sama told me to report to you!" He said. I snarled and stood. My sand whirled around and the next think I saw was a battle raging on between my men and masked men. My eyes landed on a body laying limp in the sand.

"Gaara!" My sister, Temari's, voice rang out as she blocked a punch. My eyes narrowed as the man struck again and hit my sister in the stomach. I threw my hand forward and my sand did as told. A huge mound of sand unwound and wrapped around each attacker. They gasped and struggled against the sand. My men sprung to my side breathing hard. Temari stood and took off toward the body. I watched as she turned the body over and gasped. Her eyes filled with tears and she grabbed the person. She lifted the person and my eyes widened as sand fell from a mop of pink hair. Sakura! I watched my sister clench her to her chest and take off toward me.

"We need a medic! She is still alive! DAMN IT GET ME A MEDIC NOW!" She screamed as she got closer. The people scrambled around before a medic soon arrived. The medic looked Sakura over before starting the healing process. My eyes shifted to the men still struggling against the sand. My eyes scanned over the men before closing as screams erupted and blood flew everywhere.

**A/N: Well I hope you all have liked my story so far! Please let me know what you think!**

**Random Poll Question: Favorite female Naruto character?**

**A. Sakura**

**B. Ino**

**C. Temari**

**D. Hinata**

**E. Tenten**

**F. Tsunade**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Lynne1923**


	3. Chapter 2: Gone

++++++++ Chapter 2: Gone+++++++++

*********** Sakura's pov *************

I whimpered as I rolled over onto a broken arm. I quickly changed position and settled down as the pain subsided. I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. I stared at it registering what had just happened. My village was attacked. I was the only one alive.

I snarled and slammed my fist down on the bed.

"Woah there tiger! You're still recovering!" A deep voice surfaced. I turned my head to see Shikamaru leaning against the door frame. Shikamaru had left Kahona two months ago after he proposed to Temari, the Kazakage's sister.

I gave no reply. I didn't want to talk. Not after what just happened. Shikamaru sighed.

"Get some sleep grumpy head. Your gonna need it." He said. I sighed but did as told. I was in no shape to argue.

++++++ The Kahona remains++++++

^^^^^^^^^ 3 days later ^^^^^^^^^^^

************* Baki's pov ************

I hadn't even made it one step into Kahona before I saw many dead bodies. Gaara had sent me to tell the Hokage that we had Sakura and that she was safe and recovering but it looks like I wouldn't be doing that. Sakura showed up outside Suna gates three days ago beaten and bruised, almost to her death. When he went to bring her into the safety of the village we were attacked by masked men. We had figured she had been ambushed on a solo mission and she was close enough to get to the gates. But that is obviously not the case.

I entered the village, dodging bodies of villagers and fellow ninja. I walked down the street, eyes bouncing from body to body, grimacing as farmiliar faces appeared. It was a mess and from the looks of it there was only one survivor and that person was barely alive as it is. I made my way to were the rubble of the Hokage's office lay. I spotted Ino Yamanaki lying in a crumpled ball clenching a sword that stuck in her heart. Hanging from the wall was the Hokage herself. Half of her hair had been torn off and she had been sliced open in many spots. I closed my eyes and allowed the wind take me away, back to the village, to convey the news to Gaara-sama.

++++++ Back in Suna ++++++++

^^^^^^^^^^^^ 5 hours later ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

********** Gaara's pov ************

I blinked as my office became very windy. I looked up to see my old sensei, Baki, standing there with a big frown on his face.

"Baki." I said. He nodded.

"Well I was not able to tell her." He said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why not?" I asked. He hesitated.

"... She is dead...along with everyone else." He murmured. My eyes widened as I took in the news.

"The village was attacked and from what I saw Sakura was the only one who survived. She got away from whoever it was and came here." He said. I closed my eyes to think.

"Get a team together to go and investigate. Be sure to bury the bodies." I said. He nodded and disappeared. I closed my eyes and frowned. Kahona was attacked but by who. The men who went after Sakura did not look like sound ninja or mist ninja. It was not the Uchiha and his team because he would not have someone do his dirty work.

++++++ Sakura's hospital room ++++++++++

^^^^^^^^^^ 2 hours later ^^^^^^^^^^^^

********* Sakura's pov ***********

I yawned and opened my eyes. Shikamaru was right, as usual, the sleep did me well. I felt quite better. I forced myself to sit up and looked myself over. I had five broken ribs and a broken arm. I groaned and fell back onto my hospital bed.

"Feeling better?" A deep voice rang out. I turned my head to see the Kazakage leaning against the door frame. I felt my cheeks heat up as I felt his gaze on me. I had always had a small crush on Gaara since he saved me on our rescue mission to get Sasuke back. I had gotten myself into a rut trying to fight off the attacker. I was beaten badly and Gaara was the one who saved me while Naruto took off after Sasuke and Lee was too beaten to do any good.

"Yes, I am feeling much better, Kazakage-sama." I said nodding. I watched as he shook his head.

"Gaara, please. I am not fond of formalities." He said.

"Hai, G-Gaara." I said uneasily. Lady Tsunade had taught me to be formal with people of higher rank. I felt weird to be told not to. I stared down at my thumbs as they nervously wrestled. The uneasy silence was killing me. Gaara was a quiet person and I wasn't. I had no idea was to say. After losing my village I was lost. My family is gone. My friends and the kind villagers. My sensei and my master. All gone.

"I am having my sister clean up a house for you to stay in. You are welcome to stay in Suna as long as you wish." Gaara said. I blinked.

"Thank you, Gaara!" I said. He nodded and turned. He walked out of the door and down the hall. I sighed and slumped back down onto the hospital bed. This was going to be a hard couple of weeks.

**A/N: Well here ya go! I hope you like it.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Lynne1923**


	4. Chapter 3: Suna Air

+++++ Chapter 3: Suna Air +++++++++

********* Sakura's pov **********

I smiled and took a deep breath of the Suna air. I had finally been let out of the hospital after five weeks. It was terrible. I finally understand why my patients are so edgy to get out. I hate sitting in a hospital bed feeling useless.

"Sakura!" A voice called. I turned to see Temari running up to me. I smiled and waved. She got closer and pulled me into a crushing hug. I giggled and hugged her back.

"I am so glad you are ok!" She breathed. I nodded in agreement.

"I am glad to be out of the hospital! One more day and I would have killed myself." I murmured. She giggled and let go of me. She grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Come on! My brother wants to speak with you." She said dragging me away. I blushed horribly at the thought of Gaara. She dragged be down the street toward the Kazakage's tower. She opened the door and pulled me in. She pulled me down the hall and knocked on the door at the end of the hall.

"Come in." Gaara's deep voice exploded from behind the door. Temari opened the door and pulled me into the office. Once I gained my balance I stood up straight and looked around. Gaara sat behind a desk watching me, and fiddling around with a faced down picture frame. Kankuro sat on the couch playing around with his sleeve in boredom.

"Sakura. It is good to see you out of the hospital." Gaara said. I nodded.

"With your permission, Gaara-sama, I would like to stay here... If that is ok." I said. He nodded.

"That is quite alright. You will always be welcome." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded.

"However I did not call you here to just talk." He said. I nodded.

"We will leave in an hour to return to Kahona and retrieve your things." He said. I gulped.

"Brother, why am I here if you are just talking to Sakura?" Kankuro asked annoyed. Gaara shot him an icy glare and he flinched.

"My apologies." He muttered.

"You will fill in for me while I escort Sakura to Kahona." Gaara said. Kankuro snorted but nodded. Gaara turned his gaze to me.

"Go get some food and some new clothes. Report to the gates in an hour." He said. I nodded and Temari squealed. She gripped my hand and tugged me out the door.

******** Gaara's pov *********

I watched my sister tug Sakura out of the room. I closed my eyes and sighed. Sakura had changed quite a lot since I had last seen her. She used to be a small fragile girl who hid behind her teammates. She seemed different now, more confident. It caught my attention, though I am not sure why.

"Do you think she can handle it?" My brother's voice surfaced from the couch. I looked over at Kankuro who was eyeing me.

"Handle what?" I asked already knowing what he would say. Kankuro closed his eyes.

"Going back to the village to see it in ruins with no one there." He said. I looked back at the door she escaped from.

"I think she has grown up enough. Yes I think she can handle it." I said. Kankuro nodded.

+++++ With Sakura and Temari ++++++++

********* Sakura's pov ***********

I took a deep whiff of the soup in front of me. I smiled and stuck my spoon in it. I picked it up and sipped the soup.

"How are you fitting in so far, Sakura?" Temari asked. I looked at her before returning my gaze back to my soup.

"It's difficult.." I murmured. She sighed.

" You can make it though." She said. I nodded.

"I will but it will take some time." I whispered. She nodded and reached over, taking my hand. I squeezed her hand and looked up at her with a smile on my face.

"Thank you." I said. She nodded and her hand retreated. We ate in silence and paid before standing and making our way to the gate where we found Gaara waiting patiently waiting. We walked up and he looked at us.

"You are ready?" He asked. I nodded and forced a smiled. In truth I wasn't. I didn't want to go back and see my village. I never wanted to see it again in my life.


	5. Chapter 4: Useless

++++++ Chapter 4: Useless +++++++++

********* Sakura's pov **********

I flinched as the Kahona gates appeared... Well what was left of the gates anyways. I gulped and tried to move but my body wouldn't allow me to. I jumped a bit when a hand softly rested on my back and gently pushed me forward. I looked to see Gaara gently urging me to keep going. My face heated and I slowly relaxed.

I hesitantly continued walking toward the gate. I gulped once more as we passed through the gate. It was nothing like I had left it. There were no more bodies scattered everywhere, beaten and shredded. We continued walking until the ruins of my house came into view. Surprisingly my house was still quite intact. We walked up and I opened the door. We walked in and made our way to my room. I quickly grabbed many things and stuffed them into a scroll. I looked up at my dresser to see a picture of the rookie nine and Neji's team. Before I knew it I could not hold in the pain and burst out crying.

I felt a hand grip my elbow and drag me toward the person. Gaara wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I sobbed into his shirt and clenched it tight.

"I miss them! T-There g-gone!" I shuddered. His grip tightened but he said nothing. I gripped his shirt harder and buried my face in his shoulder.

"It h-hurts! So b-bad!" I shuddered. He let go of me but urged me forward. We walked out of the house scrolls in hand. We then silently made our way through the village to the gates. I stared at the floor. I was being weak, allowing myself to lose control of my emotions. I felt completely useless like this and I didn't like it.

**A/N: Here ya go! Chapter 4. I hope you like it. I will hopefully update soon. Please let me know what you think and don't be afraid to ask questions.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Lynne1923**


End file.
